


【農橘】學生會長的小把戲

by akayum



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 17:17:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16815031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akayum/pseuds/akayum
Summary: *農橘，微All橘*年齡操作*OOC預警*圈地自萌*勿上升真人*學生會設定





	【農橘】學生會長的小把戲

學生會長只要不笑的話，都會看起來很兇，可是一笑起來的話，深深的小酒窩真的很可愛。這天生的可鹽可甜神顏，征服了全校男女學生。

情人節是學校其中一個可以辦活動的好節日，學生會的宣傳部和出版部合力辦了一個活動，宣傳部長Justin力排眾議、堅持要改一個非常惡俗的名字來襯托這個肉麻的節日，那就是……「愛你在心口難開」。

活動內容很簡單，全校學生可以寫信向自己喜歡的人告白，再放在指定的收集點，學生會成員就會代你送到對方手上，收到最多信件的同學會成為人氣王，學生會將送出禮物，而人氣王也可以隨機從送信人中抽出一位，在學年晚會中共舞。重點，男女不拘。

財務部長朱正廷聽完整個活動要點後說︰「我怎麼覺得最後大部份的信都會集中到學生會來了呢……」

總務部長小鬼開心地一巴掌拍到朱正廷的背上，「這才好！這樣才能省下大部份的工作呢！」

出版部長范丞丞摸了摸下巴，「那……要不要打個賭，看學生會誰的信最多？」

幾個大男孩七嘴八舌地討論著，完全聽不清楚大家在講什麼，正當Justin趴到會長林彥俊身上、訪問著會長心目中的人氣王是誰時，因為棒球隊練習而遲到的體育部長陳立農打開了學生會辦公室的大門。

「嗯……我覺得坤坤應該會是第一名，我會想寫信給坤坤。」會長思考了一下，微微一笑，酒窩又跑出來了。

Justin挑釁地看了一眼臉瞬間黑成鍋底的陳立農，抱住林彥俊撒嬌，「可是Justin也想收到彥俊學長的信耶……」說著就想要把臉埋進林彥俊胸前，卻被一直一左一右坐在林彥俊身邊的副會長蔡徐坤和秘書王子異拉開。

蔡徐坤伸手摸摸林彥俊的頭髮，笑得一臉溫柔，「我會很期待收到彥俊的信喔！」

結果這一幕不僅被全學生會的人看到（陳立農整個散發出黑氣），而跟隨陳立農一起辦公室交報告的女同學也一同見證了這一幕，三天之內正副會長CP的同人文同人圖甚至同人影片在校園討論區裡大爆發，坤橘成為了目前最熱門的CP。

坤橘真愛粉趾高氣揚地在校園CP版上向所有人安利，例如二年級的蔡徐坤可以打破「正副會長只能是三年級」的傳統成為副會長，是因為去年林彥俊在學生會會員大會上力保，一再強調「有坤坤才有我」、「如果不是坤坤當副會長，那我也不要當會長」等等等等，逼得前會長秦奮不得不退讓順了林彥俊的心，林彥俊甚至還開心得眼泛淚光。

不過三天之後，就被新的一波CP浪潮蓋過去了。

林彥俊被只會挖八卦從來沒有正經報導的校園狗仔拍到了和王子異在一大早就從會長辦公室走出來，而且都是滿臉疲倦。這意味著什麼？這意味著兩個人前一天晚上，（有可能）一起窩在會長辦公室裡的小房間過了一晚，裡面發生了什麼事，沒有人知道。

儘管王子異一再表示他們兩人只是通宵把半年報告趕出來而已，依舊只換來了陳立農的低氣壓和學生會成員的抱怨︰你怎麼可以單獨跟會長在一起一整晚！

異橘粉這時也跳出來了︰「少年，你們還太年輕了。」同系的王子異和林彥俊從一年級就已經是同系同班同寢，形影不離的情況直到蔡徐坤入學後才成了三人行，雖然王子異是個佛系少年很少會發糖，但時至今日異橘粉都還記得林彥俊一年級時，體育課打籃球被撞飛後，王子異緊張地把他抱去校醫處的情景！那緊張的樣子簡直跟老婆要臨盆的新手爸爸沒什麼兩樣。

不過最勁爆的，一定要數校園電視的採訪了。一年一度的情人節，按照慣例校園電視台會採訪學生會長，宣傳一下活動。不知道主持人哪根筋不對，在最後一題的時候問了林彥俊這樣的一個問題︰「彥俊學長，最後想問你一個犀利的問題。如果你是女生的話，你會想跟學生會的哪一位在一起呢？」林彥俊眉頭一皺，認真地思考起這個問題來，餘光掃到站在外圍的Justin和范丞丞在對自己揮著手擠眉弄眼，蔡徐坤、王子異和朱正廷都在微笑地看著自己，尤長靖啃著蘋果不停偷看身邊一直臭臉抱胸的陳立農，把本來天不怕地不怕的小鬼嚇到縮在朱星傑懷裡。

林彥俊想，那個一直很愛笑的人最近都是臭著臉呢，忽然玩心很重的想要捉弄一下人。露出了少見的璨瓓笑容，說︰「如果我是女生的話，我會想跟秦奮學長在一起，我喜歡有男子氣慨的男人。」

忍了很多天氣瘋了的陳立農摔門衝了出去，以致於沒有聽見林彥俊接下來的話︰「可是我不是女生，我個人的話還是比較喜歡可愛一點的、高大一點的、愛笑又會撒嬌的男孩。」

==========

當天晚上，陳立農把室友請了出去。

把會長大人壓在床上，一次一次狠狠的進入。最後一次兩人都解放的那一刻，陳立農湊到林彥俊的耳邊說︰「逗我玩很開心是不是？我夠男子氣慨了沒？」

隔天，捉弄男朋友玩過火了的會長大人，扶著腰，考慮著下次要怎麼捉弄體育部長才好玩。

//END//

沒有後續，不用期待~  
我覺得自己很高產呀～～  
求摸頭～  
求評論～～


End file.
